


Behind What Society Thinks

by psychowolf



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, M/M, Paparazzi, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Drinking, high society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychowolf/pseuds/psychowolf
Summary: Fame, Money, and Looks, The Pines Family have it all.Stan and Ford have always loved the spotlight, but Dipper and Mabel? They just want to escape it.Beyond the walls of lies and acting lays a secret that could crumble it all.
Kudos: 4





	1. What Society didn’t see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- This story does not mainly focus on Romance but it will occasionally have some pretty Fluffy romance in it.  
> Also I didn’t use some tags because I didn’t want to spoil any plot twists <3
> 
> ｅｎｊｏｙ

* * *

* * *

  
Everyone thinks having a high pillar in society means everything is amazing for them, you have limousines, a private jet, many cars, a Mansion, and A lot of attention. Many people dream of having something like this, It seems like the ideal life. Everything must think that right? They all think that, Except the people who actually live those lives.

Being well known is not what it seems to be, at all. Yes, You get fancy things and people who clean up after you, but most of it is what nobody else sees. The hours you spend getting lectured about not messing up stack up to the heavens. You’re constantly being monitored by everyone, if not the press, it’s your maids, your ‘Friends’. If anyone thinks being rich is having a million good friends, they’re totally wrong, most of your friends are paid to keep an eye on you. Dipper quickly learned that one, he had followed one of them and watched as they reported everything he had done that day.

Having a high status is not a dream, it’s a nightmare. All your friends are fake, they’re either spies or they're trying to get money. All your relationships are set up, You’re constantly monitored, you can’t trust anyone, and you’re Guardians are most likely blinded by the money. When Mabel had brought a guy home, they did a full background check, and after finding out he hadn’t come from a wealthy past he forbade Mabel from ever seeing him.

Now let’s talk more in depth about how they got in this situation. Dipper and Mabel’s Mother never wanted them to live that life so she kept them sheltered and away from their uncles, and their father eventually sided with their mother. 3 years ago, they were hospitalized, they both slipped into a coma. Only their mother woke up, after their father’s death, she fell into a depression. She refused to eat and she didn’t sleep for 3 days. Their mother woke up one morning, when Dipper had seen her face, he just knew something was wrong. He quickly got Mabel and then headed to the hospital, their mother was diagnosed with Stress Cardiomyopathy also known as “Broken Heart Syndrome”. She passed away 1 week later due to heart failure, and the twins were left to plan a funeral for both of their parents.   
  


While planning the funeral, their uncles had come to help. They suggested they get a funeral planner for it, which really pissed Dipper off. They never referred to Dipper as ‘Dipper’ they used his actual name even when he asked them not to. They were only 12 at the time of the funeral. Ford and Stan seemed completely unfazed at the funeral, while Dipper held back his tears with Mabel sobbing in his arms. After the funeral was the burial, two square holes dug next to each other were soon filled with white coffins. Dipper cried as the holes were filled with dirts, he didn’t cry tears of sadness but rather happiness, he knew she was now reunited with his father. Dipper had gotten to say all he wanted to her and he was at peace, he still wished she could’ve been around for longer and it was sad that she would no longer be there. His tears turned to tears of sadness for a moment before he wiped his face and hugged Mabel who was still in tears.

After most of the guests had left, their uncles still remained. They were told that once they got home they would pack what they needed and wait for a black car. Dipper was suspicious at first but it’s not like he had much of a choice, they were only 12 so they still needed a guardian. The uncles drove them home and left them there, they went inside and packed up their things. Dipper had found a silver ring with a moon engraving on it, and a note. His mother had known she wasn’t gonna make it and left it for him. A single tear ran down his face as he put on the ring, it had only fit on his middle finger. He finished packing his things including two photo of all of them together. Dipper went to check on Mabel, who was on her third bag of things already. Mabel had told Dipper all about how she wondered what life would be like from now on. They grabbed their bags and went outside after hearing a car pull up. A black limousine was parked in their driveway, the window rolled down and the driver asked for Mabel and Mason pines. They were both taken to a city called ‘gravity falls’, and that’s how this all happened.   
  


When they arrived they were greeted by their uncles and assigned maids, Dipper got a maid with long blond hair tied up into a bun, her name was Violet. Mabel got a maid with her brunette hair tied in double buns named Marina, Mabel instantly went up and started to talk with her. Two butlers grabbed their stuff and took the bag that Dipper was holding inside. When they entered they were both astonished by everything, the house was decorated in white and gold.   
  


2 years later when their 14th birthday arrived everything changed, that morning the aura in the house seemed to be darker. Up until then they were considered kids and could act freely, but when they 14 they were no longer considered that way and they couldn’t act like they had, they couldn’t be joking and fooling around in public anymore. Lessons on behavior started, they barely had any free time. Neither one got to see the other that often since Mabel had women etiquette and Dipper had male etiquette. All the lessons were stereotypical crap like it was the 1800s, the first time Dipper didn’t attend, he got sent to a room with nothing in it. When Dipper was late he got hit on the arm with a paddle.

They spent 11 months learning etiquette and every time he forgot something he got hit on the arm, it was to the point that his arm was bruised and red almost everyday. There was so much to remember that Dipper kept forgetting certain things for the first 5 months until he finally got it in the 6th month.

Mabel also had trouble with hers but she wouldn’t get hit since ‘women must have flawless skin’. Mabel flipped over many rules she had to follow in public, she never flipped in class but rather saved her anger until the day was over and went to Dipper’s room.   
  


They would both vent about all the stupid things that happened that day. They hadn’t been allowed to go into public until they finished the entire year long class. Stan and Ford had announced their existence a month before they finished their classes to ‘keep the media in suspense’. Their 15th birthday was in a month so that was probably when their quiet life would end.   
  


Dipper’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw a new paper on the table, the headline read ‘The countdown’ ‘The Pines family due to reveal secret twins in 30 days’.   
  


* * *

Present Time

* * *

Dipper’s 15th birthday was tomorrow, his quiet life of people not knowing who he was, was about to end. Dipper was constantly getting into fights with his uncles over this, Mabel didn’t really care.

Dipper laid in bed for around 30 minutes remembering what had happened in these last years and thought about how much his life would change once his identity is revealed. He got up and went into his bathroom and began to get ready for the morning.   
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Mabel woke up at 6:00am like she always has to. “Marina!” Mabel called as she stretched, Marina entered the room from the bathroom “I’ve already prepared a bath M’lady” She curtsied as she spoke. Mabel had tried many times to get her to call her Mabel instead of M’lady but it never worked. Mabel got up and fixed her bed, Marina laid her clothes for the day on the bed and accompanied her to the bathroom.

She got undressed and got into the warm bath, she dunked her head underwater and leaned her head back against the side of the tub. The maid began to scrub her scalp and run the shampoo through the ends of her long hair. Mabel sat there as Marina washed and conditioned her hair like always.   
  


Marina helped Mabel out of the bath and gave her a towel. Mabel wrapped her towel around her torso and walked over to her vanity, Mabel brought her hair over her shoulder and began to brush it. Mabel had made a deal with Marina so that she could style herself the way she wanted and in return she would let Marina take breaks whenever she wanted.

Mabel could not be in charge of what she wore so this was the next best thing. Everything single thing was planned out for her, what she wore, what she ate, who she hung out with, and which males she could date, she was pissed about that one. This was one thing that could help her feel like she was in control of her life just a little bit.

It was like she was 1700s royalty even though it was 1993 and she was definitely not royalty. Mabel was prepared for what revealing who they are would bring. When they were younger she and Dipper could go into the city as long as they didn’t tell anyone their names, they never went anywhere with Stan and Ford, they were always with a butler dressed in casual clothes.   
  


Marina grabbed the clothes off the bed and brought them to Mabel, she pulled the dress over her head and Marina fastened the ribbon. Mabel would prefer to wear a T-shirt and pants over a dress but she doesn’t have a choice.

She exited her room and joined Dipper who was also making his way downstairs.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

They both made their way into the kitchen where their uncles waited for them. They had been going over what they were going to do tomorrow for the last couple of days. They all sat down at the table, Mabel and Dipper sat on one side, while Stan and Ford sat on the other.

”Tomorrow” Stan spoke up “When we arrive in the city, there will most be paparazzi waiting to get pictures” He looked at the butlers and nodded. Dipper and Mabel were both handed a a folded piece of paper. “You are not to answer any questions if they are not on that paper”

Dipper opened the note, they were all basic questions like ‘How old are you’ and ‘what are your hobbies’. Dipper set the note down “so basically only answer the questions that sound like a 2nd grade introduction”.

Ford looked over to the boy “That’s one way to put it”, He looked between the two of them “and you are not to go into detail about your parents, if they ask, simply reply you came to live here on your own accord”.

Dipper clenched his fist, “Ya right like I would purposefully choose to throw away my freedom”, Dipper rolled his eyes. Ford immediately turned his gaze to him “You are not to act like that tomorrow, if you do, there will be consequences”. 

Dipper pushed away his chair “Have Violet bring me my food”, he turned and left the room. Mabel got out of her chair “Please have Marina do the same” she quickly followed after Dipper. 

”Dipper!” Mabel caught up to him and grabbed him on the shoulder, “I know this isn’t what we thought It would be and everything is fixing to change” She let go of his shoulder “but please try to cooperate tomorrow, I don’t want to see you get hurt” she wrapped her arms around her twin and pulled him in.   
  


Dipper returned the hug “..Okay, I will”. He checked the surrounding area before taking Mabel's hand and hurrying into his room. “Before we turn 15 how about we pull off one more prank?” He knew Mabel wanted to but she didn’t want to get in trouble “for old time’s sake?”   
  


“I don’t know” she thought about it for a minute tapping her foot on the floor. “I promise we won’t get in trouble I already have a plan” Dipper reassured her. “Then” Mabel threw her hands above her head “Hell ya!”.   
  


“Shhh” Dipper placed his hand over her mouth “are you trying to get us caught before we even start it??” They both laughed for a moment. Dipper walked over to his bathroom “so you know my maid right?” He searched threw the cabinet, moving a couple bottles and grabbing a black bottle. 

“Ya, the super dense one, the one that talks behind your back, and the one I want to throw out a window” Mabel let out a creepy little giggle, she really hated her brother’s maid.

”Correcta mondo, Her name struck my interest” He walked over to Mabel and showed her the bottle “So I thought we should give her a ‘special gift’ to compliment her” he smiled.

”oh that is genius, she’ll get in major trouble” Mabel was thrilled at idea of finally getting revenge on her. “Where did you even buy that without getting the attention of the adults?”   
  
“Oh, I had some pocket money and I got Darien to buy it” Dipper shrugged, they had given them credit cards but they were monitored, and since they couldn’t go outside at the moment he got one of his actual friends to buy it. “Smart” Mabel replied. “Now we just need a way to transport it without getting it noticed” Dipper scratched his face.   
  


Mabel grabbed the bottle and put it down her dress. You couldn’t even tell it was there, she gave a thumbs up to Dipper who was standing there speechless. ”hey I actually picked up a thing or two from my lessons” Mabel messed with Dipper’s hair “so what’s the plan?”.   
  


“After the maids bring us the food, they wouldn’t have anything else to do since we don’t need them right now, so my maid will report back to Stan, and yours will be doing the laundry” Dipper walked over and sat on his bed. Mabel sat down on a white egg chair, and together they both waited for the maids.   
  


Violet and Marina knocked on the door before entering. They brought trays with fruits, berries, French toast, Scrambled eggs, and two smoothies. “The Eggs and fruit are for Miss Mabel” Marina spoke, and Violet followed “The French toast and Eggs are for Mister Mason”.

Once they left the room Mabel instantly complained “why do you get all the delicious stuufffff” she rarely got to eat bread or anything that actually tastes good.   
  


Dipper laughed “it’s because you’re a lady, you mUsT kEeP yOuR aPpEaRanCe sLiM” he mocked her instructor. He grabbed his plate and gave it to Mabel, “here you are madam, your delicacy delicious meal has arrived” he bowed before setting the plate infront of Mabel. 

They laughed for a good 10 minutes before digging into the food. It had been a while since Mabel had something so good. She practically inhaled the French toast, She made sure to throughly wipe her mouth so no one would be able to tell. After they finished eating they made their way to the hallway. The doors to their rooms were both at the end of a short hallway.   
  


There was a long corridor to one side and the staircase to downstairs on the other side. He and Mabel walked downstairs when they reached the bottom they quickly turned to and entered the left door. This hallway was a back way to the ‘Staff’s quarter’. It was easy to tell which room was Violet’s since the inside was decked out, they quickly but quietly entered her room.   
  


Mabel quickly noted that Staff were supposed to lock their door during the time they aren’t there so no one gets framed or stolen from. Violet wasn’t as paranoid because she worked directly under Stan. Mabel knew there were a few maids who work directly under Stan or Ford who spied on them, Violet was one of them. Marina was definitely not working directly under them as she had let Mabel get away with many things. Marina was a truly helpful maid that was loyal to her.   
  


They went into her bathroom which as excepted wasn’t as fancy as theirs were but was a lot fancier then the rest of the staff. Dipper knew Violet’s hair was high maintenance since it was blonde and her roots were re dyed every 2 months. Dipper grabbed her conditioner bottle which was conveniently already a purple conditioner. Mabel handed him the bottle out of her dress. Dipper poured out some of the conditioner and squeezed the entire bottle of hair dye into the container, he set the bottle back in the exact same amount place. Dipper grabbed some gloves from under her sink and put hair dye on them, he threw the bottle and gloves into her trash can and covered it with the trash that was already there.   
  


They quickly went out of the room, dipper peeked around the corner to make sure no one was there. They rushed to the door and exited. She was expecting to almost get caught like most of the movies she had watched with her parents when she was a child. “Should we go back to our rooms?” Dipper whispered to her. “No I think that would be more suspicious if someone saw us”. The mansion had hidden cameras everywhere except for certain hallways, including this one. They sat on the stairs and talked for a while.

One of the staff turned the corner around 3 minutes later, “what are you two doing here?”. Dipper and Mabel got up and Mabel answered “Dipper and I got bored talking in our rooms so we decided to change up the scenery”. The butler adjusted his glasses “how many times do we have to tell you, refer to your brother by his legal name”. “Of course, how silly of me!” Mabel curtsied, but the tone in her voice Dipper knew she really meant ‘I’d rather cut of my own tongue then listen to you’ Mabel hid her rebellion well but she would never be able to hide it from him. 

Mabel and Dipper walked into the ‘parlor’, they hadn’t had much to do. Tomorrow was a big day and their schedule was free for the day, Stan and Ford were probably about to come lecture them again for the millionth time.   
  


Just as Dipper had proclaimed Stan and Ford entered the room. They sat on the opposite couch. “As you know tomorrow is the day your identity will be revealed, so, tonight you will be able to go wherever you want as long as you disguise yourselves, and watch yourself” Ford set down a pamphlet of gravity falls’s interest points. “We only ask that you not go to the district on the far left of the city, it isn’t safe and there isn’t anything there for 14 year olds”. Dipper and Mabel smiled “We do need to go over the details of tomorrow before that time arrives” Stan added, they both shrugged.   
  


“tomorrow we will be going to a diner, You both already know table manners so that shouldn’t be a problem, we will be seated on the second floor next to a window so we will be watched but they won’t be able to hear us” Stan explained. “Since you are both relatively new to the whole paparazzi situation, they will be trying to get you to slip up, and you must not” he looked back over to the twins “one false move and everything we worked for can come crashing down as soon as it’s published”. 

“We have a few people inside the press, so to put this blankly If you mess up tell us immediately” Ford emphasized ‘immediately’ as if his life depended it, which his reputation did. Dipper and Mabel nodded their heads.

* * *

  
What felt like 15 hours of lecturing was finally over, the once harsh sunlight shining in from the windows was now a soft orange color as the sun began to set. The twins rushed up the stairs and into their rooms to get ready for the night.  
  


Dipper went into his closet and picked out some loose black jeans and a normal T-shirt. He changed out of his formal clothes and into the casual clothes, he went to his bathroom and messed up his hair, pulling his bangs over his birthmark. You could still see the mark through his hair, Dipper exited his room and knocked on Mabel’s door.

Mabel was distracted from doing her hair when she heard a knock, “come in”. Her brother walked in. “Hey Mabel?, can I borrow some of that face changer stuff?” Dipper scratched his head. ”You mean concealer?” Mabel chuckled. ”Ya that thingy” he put up his thumb and smiled.

“if you can find it” Mabel shrugged “I don’t use it so it’s probably in a drawer somewhere” she continued to brush her hair into a ponytail.   
  


Dipper opened a wooden cabinet and rummaged through it, “why do you have so much makeup if you don’t use-“ Dipper stopped himself “never mind”, it was probably another thing she was given that she doesn’t even want nor would ever use. He soon located a small bottle labeled ‘concealer’ “ah ha, thanks Mabel” Dipper grabbed the bottle and headed to his room. He reached his bathroom and applied the makeup onto the area of his birthmark, his skin tone and Mabel’s were the same so it matched his face perfectly. He waited for it to dry before letting his bangs fall back over his forehead, the mark was completely gone. This stuff was actually amazing. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  


Mabel brushed her hair into a bun and pinned it in place. She went into her closet and picked out some casual wear, she was super exited that she finally got to pick out her own clothes and she didn’t have to wear a dress. She picked out a lose fitting rainbow top with silver outlined sleeved, some black leggings, white lace up boots, and a white headband. She untied the ribbon of her robe and changed into the casual clothes. The light feeling of the clothes was something she had missed and forgotten what it was like, it didn’t feel like she was dragging around a 5 pound weight on her body when she moved, she felt as if she was flying. She laced up her boots and exited her room. When she arrived downstairs she discovered a male that she didn’t recognize but yet he felt oddly familiar.   
  


“Wow you look different mabes” Dipper almost didn’t realize it was her and he probably wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for her eyes that were unique and perfectly matched his. “Dipper!?” Mabel’s jaw practically dropped to the floor “Who are you and why do you have my brothers voice?!”. He laughed as she continued to look super confused.   
  


They both exited the mansion, the sky began to turn a dark blue as the night began to take over. They snuck threw a back way to go into the city so no one would see them. When they reached the city it was night, the city was pretty safe and as long as you knew where you were you shouldn’t run into problems. They’d never been out without someone with them so it was a little surreal.   
  


Mabel grabbed Dipper’s arm “I already know where you’re going, I know I can’t stop you so please just be safe, okay?”. Dipper turned around and hugged Mabel “I promise I’ll be fine, you keep yourself safe while I’m not with you, okay?” Mabel nodded her head as she turned and left to go to a nearby bakery, she kept going on and on about it when they were stuck inside.

Dipper began to head to the back left side of the city, the air got colder as he walked down the street. The streets got less and less crowded as he reached buildings that weren’t as colorful as the ones previously. If he had to guess he would say this was the less rich part of the city. This district wasn’t as bad as he thought it would’ve been, the buildings were still in pretty good condition and there were still open businesses.

A crowd of three or four people were in the distance, upon closer inspection they were smoking. Dipper decided he had seen enough and turned back to where he came, he heard the group go silent. He sneakily looked behind him to see the group walking in his direction, he turned down an alleyway, turned left into a different one, and a few more turns to throw off anyone who was following him. Up ahead was an opening in the buildings but it didn’t lead to a road, it was more like a large gap in the buildings. 

* * *

  
  
“What’s- a little rich kid -like you..doing here?” Dipper glanced behind him to see an older man staggering up to him. He ignored the man and kept walking, after a few minutes of walking he no longer heard footsteps, he let out a sigh and stopped for a minute checking behind him. Dipper was about to turn back around when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his mouth, he grabbed the hands around his mouth with both his hands and tried to pull them off, but it didn’t work. 

“I believe I asked you a question” Dipper could smell the alcohol in the man’s breath, His eyes began to water and his adrenaline was through the roof, he quickly moved his arm down and elbowed the man in his crotch. During the man’s pain Dipper broke free from the mans hold and ran to the nearest alley and began to make random turns. He must’ve made turns that led him in a circle because he was now at another break in the buildings. He looked around the area, it hadn’t been the same one from before, the surrounding buildings were different. He leaned against one of the walls for a moment, he hadn’t run like that in a long time so he was out of breath and hyperventilating trying to take in air.

In a sudden turn of events, Dipper felt a cold sting across his left cheek as his head turned to the side. “You little bitch!” His breathing was so heavy he hadn’t been able to hear the man approached him. Dipper pushed off the wall and tried to run only for the man to grab his wrist and pull him back into the his hold. Dipper suddenly felt a cold object placed at his neck.

“ **Oi Bastard,** scram before I call the cops” a voice echoed through the alleyway making the man drop whatever he was holding and run away. Dipper regained his footing and wiped off his clothes. “Are you lost?” A man with golden blonde hair approached Dipper with his hand out.   
  


“..thank you” Dipper stared at the guy in front of him, he looked to only be a few years older then himself, dressed in a golden and black suit. “How did you end up here?” it wasn’t exactly as if Dipper was in the middle of somewhere populated. 

“I’ve been following that dude from the bar after he was kicked out, I figured he would start trouble” the man looked Dipper up and down “how old are you, kid?”.

Dipper hesitated before answering “...I’m 15”, the man sighed “that’s a shame”, the man turned and began to walk away. “Wait, Who exactly are you” Dipper followed after the stranger.   
  


“perhaps if we met again, you will know.” The stranger continued walking away until he faded out into a dark ally. The glint of a sharp object catching his gaze, it was the small pocket knife the man had pulled out. Dipper looked around him and began to walk in the direction that seemed brighter.   
  


Dipper soon reached the street again and began to walk in the direction where the city was brighter. After what seemed like forever he finally reached the park where he and Mabel had split up. He looked at the clock that had been infront of the park entrance, it was two hours away from midnight. Dipper assumed Mabel was probably still at the bakery eating all the sweets. He began his walk to the bakery, he had seen the sign for it earlier.   
  


When he arrived he spotted Mabel sitting across from a guy in the back corner, before Dipper entered the guy had already gotten up and was headed to the door. Dipper opened the door for him, the guy was pretty handsome so he had to give kudos to Mabel. He walked up to the table and sat across from Mabel.   
  


“oh my god what happened to your face?!” Mabel eyes filled with concerned after looking at his face, his left cheek was super red. Dipper looked at his reflection in the glass, his left cheek was indeed super red. 

“Uh.... I got slapped” Dipper chuckled. Mabel stayed silent, “So who was that guy?” Dipper stared at Mabel who’s face turned red.   
  


“I- I actually don’t know” Mabel blurted out. Dipper cocked an eyebrow “mhmmmm”. “Bro, I’m serious he just came over here and we started talking” Mabel’s face returned back to normal. “How do you get so many hot guys!?” Dipper placed his head on the table with a quiet thud. Mabel began to laugh.

After paying they began to start their long walk home. When they reached the mansion Dipper felt as if his legs would fall off from all the walking. As soon as they got inside Dipper went straight up to his room, showered, and changed clothes. As he laid in bed he kept thinking of the mysterious lad who had saved him.   
  
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

* * *


	2. Introduction To Society

* * *

* * *

  
August 31st had arrived 

* * *

* * *

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Dipper shot up from his bed and ran over to his door. He threw the door open to see Mabel also coming out from her room giggling.

“Why are you laughing, Mabel?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Do you realize who’s scream that was?” Mabel placed her hand over her mouth as she continued to laugh. It suddenly clicked for Dipper, the scream’s owner was his maid. He joined his sister bursting out with laughter.

“We should go see the drama that’s about to take place” Dipper calmed down along with Mabel as they headed to the stairs.

A very angry vibrant purple maid in the corridor along with their uncles. Dipper and Mabel walked up to them, “What’s going o- Holy!”. They both put on their best shocked faces. “Violet, you’re looking very....Violet today!”.

“YOU ASSHOLES!” Violet raised her voice at the twins. Stan turned and scolded the maid “do not swear at them, woman!”. Stan turned back to them “Violet thinks both of you are responsible for her appearance”.

Mabel gasped “why would we do something so unpleasant to this servant?”. “We would never dare to” Dipper added.

Mabel stepped forward to the maid “May I ask you to turn around?”. Violet huffed and turned around. Mabel grabbed a few strands of the vibrant purple hair “I see”.

She walked back over and stood next to her brother “Her hair is solid purple, I don’t see how it could’ve be-“. “LAIR!” Violet interrupted Mabel earning a slap from Ford “I shall not tell you again, do not raise your voice at my Nephew and Niece!”.

“Continue, Mabel”, Mabel nodded her head “if what she is accusing us of is true, I don’t see how the color could be so even and vibrant”.

Stan and Ford looked over to the maid, they observed how much the color popped and how evenly it did so. “I-“, “Nonnatural hair colors are not permitted as staff of The Pine’s Family”. “I didn’t!” Violet sounded panicked.

“Violet, May I ask you how exactly you think we could’ve done this?”. Violet turned to him “It wasn’t like this when I woke up, I showered and then it was purple” she paused in thought for a moment “you must’ve put it in one of my hair products yesterday”.   
  


Dipper placed his hand on his chin “Let’s see”. “Yesterday morning from 8 to 8:30 we were with Uncle Ford and Stan, We ate breakfast in my room which probably took 30 minutes, then we were discussing today’s matters in the living room from 10 to 2pm, then we went over behavior and general educate from 2pm to 5pm, then we received lectures for 2 hours” Dipper looked at Stan “and then we went to town”.   
  


“so it would have had to be between 9-10 if it was true”, “Exactly” Dipper replied to Stan. Dipper gestured to the camera in the other hallway “If we did, that camera would’ve caught us”. “I’ll be right back” Ford walked over to the antique rotary phone and dialed a number.   
  


Dipper had thought that was for decoration, he didn’t know it actually worked. Ford came back “That camera is off from 9-10 to charge”. Dipper had an internal smile, he and mabel both knew that camera shut off between 9-10.

“Oh?!” Dipper sighed “well”. “Oh, Mr. Hadron saw us when we were talking on the steps” Mabel pointed to the intercom “just ask him”.

Stan walked over and spoke on the intercom “McGucket Report to Corridor 4”.   
  


Hadron walked into the corridor, Dipper noticed he paused when he caught Violet’s hair. He continued walking to Stan “You called, Master?” He bowed down. “Did you or did you not see these two yesterday on the steps?”.

Hadron pushes up his glasses “Yes sir, around 9 I meet them at these steps, is there a problem?”. Stan glared to Violet “No, You may leave”, Mr. Hanson turned and exited the hall.

“I- I swear, I didn’t” Ford looked to the maid. “If she did do it would not there be evidence?” Mabel walked over to the staff hall’s door.

They all nodded and entered the staff’s hall, Violet nervously lead them to her room. The door to her room was wide open, she entered her room and went to her bathroom. Stan looked around the room, it was obvious her’s was different from the other staff’s room. She stood by the door as Ford investigated the room.   
  


“oh?” Ford walked over to the trash. He pulled out the hair dye bottle along with the pair of gloves. “I- I- how- how did th-that get there” The maid was stuttering as she spoke.   
  


Dipper didn’t even have to do anything, the maid had dug herself into a hole. “You- You know I wouldn’t!” Violet turned to Stan. “Give us a moment” Stan and Ford left the room. Violet just stayed still while they were gone.   
  


Ford came back in and walked over to Violet “You’re lucky we will not fire you, But you will be relocated to cleaning staff, Stan is making the arrangements now”. “Yes, Yes! thank you” Violet began crying.   
  


Ford, Mabel, and Dipper left the staff’s corridor, “Now Happy birthday you two, go get ready, You have a big day”. “Yes sir” “Alright” Dipper and Mabel headed back to their rooms.

  
The light in the hallway was now white instead of orange.

Dipper looked at the clock, 8am, they had been dealing with the situation for more then an hour.

He entered his room and went to the bathroom. A black and white tux was hanging on the dresser outside. Undressing and entering the shower to get ready.   
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

As she entered her room she exploded with euphoria, she was finally able to get rid of her brother’s maid. Best birthday present ever!   
  


Marina was waiting her in the bathroom. “Hey Marina, you can go take a break, I got it” Marina took a second before leaving the bathroom. Mabel smiled, Marina didn’t argue or insist she help like she normally would.

She slipped into the bath, she sat down and dunked her head under the water. It’d been a while since she had peace and quiet while she was awake. She ran the conditioner through her hair. Soon picking up one of the rose petals, her mother’s favorite flower. Marina, Dipper, and herself were the only people who knew the real reason she urged to have roses instead of the Marigold that originally decorated her room. 

It had already been years since that took place. Something never made sense about their father’s death to her. The reason they were in the hospital in the first place, they were told it was a drunk driver that had sent them there. Their father’s car was evidence of that, but she couldn’t ever shake the feeling there’s was something more to that.

 ***Knock Knock*** “are you okay M’lady?” Mabel jumped at the knocking “ah! I’m good, thank you Marina” she must’ve gotten lost in thought. She rinsed out the conditioner, and squeezed the water out of her hair.

Grabbing her towel and getting out of the bath, she sat at her vanity. She parted her hair down the side and braided two strands of her hair. She moved her bangs behind her ear and put on her dress, it was a Retro style purple to black ombré dress. She tied the ribbon behind her neck and put on the necklace her mother had given her. She checked the mirror one last time before heading out of her bathroom.   
  


She joined Marina and they walked to the living room where everyone else was. Dipper was wearing a black tuxedo jacket over a white shirt and black slacks. Stan wore a black on black tux with a purple tie, and Ford wore a white on white tux with a black tie.   
  


After getting one more lecture they were heading outside to the limousine.   
  


When they arrived outside of the diner, paparazzi were outside. Stan and Ford got out first. “You ready?” Dipper asked Mabel. “As ready as I’ll ever be” Mabel and Dipper both took a deep breath before Dipper got out first, the camera’s were flashing as Dipper helped her out of the car. A million questions were asked, they answered the basic ones like names, ages, hobbies, and then she heard “Where are your parents?”. Dipper grabbed her hand and walked her into the restaurant.   
  


“Thanks Di-Mason” Mabel almost messed up his name. “It’s fine” Dipper reassured Mabel and they followed Stan and Ford up to the second floor. A few people on the first floor recognized Ford and Stan but they just kept walking.   
  


The lunch went over smoothly, the last paparazzi member had left a while after they finished eating. Their identities were now known and shortly the whole town would know who they are as soon as the newspapers were published.   
  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━   
  
  


“May I be excused?” Dipper got up from the table. “Sure” Ford grabbed the check. Dipper walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. In just a few hours nearly everyone in this town would know his identity as ‘Ford and Stan’s nephew’ not as himself. So far it didn’t seem that hard to be well known, besides the intrusive questions. Trying to go anywhere would probably be harder now and sneaking out was already nearly impossible, this’ll be fun.   
  


Dipper dried off his face and re joined Mabel as they were getting ready to leave. Stan called the limo back, they exited the diner and headed back to the mansion.

* * *

When they arrived home Dipper was introduced to his new butler. He had never seen this guy before, maybe Dipper got lucky, maybe this guy wouldn’t report to Stan or Ford.   
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Several Months Later

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
It was now nearly the end of summer, it had been nearly a year since they turned 15 and were revealed to the media. The stress was high for everyone for the first couple of months whenever they were in town but now all the tension and hype has died down.   
  


Stan and Ford said they would host a fall formal party for their 16th birthday this year. Dipper was excited because Ford said they wouldn’t control what they wore anymore, Mabel was basically bouncing off the walls when they were informed. She instantly asked him to take her shopping, which he agreed to.   
  


Dipper finished putting on his shoes and jacket Mabel joined him and they headed to the car. They decided on small black car, Alex, Dipper’s butler, had agreed to drive them to town. Now that Dipper and Mabel both had attendance that didn’t report under Ford or Stan life was way easier. Although if Dipper tried to skip the schooling he had Alex would drag him there but other then that he wasn’t uptight about anything regarding his behavior.   
  


“hey Alex” Mabel greeted him as she entered the car. Dipper got into the car after her “Alex, do you know any like targets or something around here?”. “Oh Mr. Fancy pants I didn’t know you knew those existed” Alex laughed. Dipper rolled his eyes as Alex began to drive.   
  


They arrived outside of a target, “alright get out losers!”. Dipper laughed as they got of the car, Dipper liked how Alex would joke around with them instead of being up tight like everyone else probably since Alex was closer to his age.   
  


Mabel and Dipper entered the store, they had the credits card Ford gave them. The cards were monitored by Ford but that’s the extent of what Dipper knew about the cards. Dipper looked at his watch “Alright meet me back here in like 20 minutes okay?”. “Alright” Mabel checked her watch as well as they split up.

Dipper went to the teen’s male section, he browsed through the shirts and picked out a wide range of novelty t-shirts, plain t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, a couple muscle shirts, shorts, and pants. His arm began to get tired from holding the clothes, as he walked to get a cart he saw Mabel also walking to the entrance.   
  


“Great minds think alike, ai?”, Mabel laughed as she grabbed a cart and set her clothes in it “more like stupid minds, I forgot carts were a thing” Mabel had a full range of clothes. “Hey Mabel, isn’t that a dress?” Dipper raised an eyebrow at the long black dress in the cart.

“Ah you silly child” Mabel picked you the ‘dress’ and showed Dipper it’s split in two at the bottom “This is a pant suit, it’s so pretty!”. Dipper could physically see the sparkles in her eyes.

“Alright, see you in 10 minutes” Dipper set down his clothes in a cart and began to walk to the back of the store to the shoes department. A pair of black lace up knee high boots caught his eye. They looked like combat boots, Dipper could wear these if he snuck out into town, paired up with the leather jacket he grabbed would make a good combo. Dipper looked through the boxes until he found his size. He also picked out a pair of gray running shoes. He checked his watch, 10:38. Dipper made his way up to the registers, checked himself out, and went to the entrance with his bags.   
  


“You ready?” Mabel walked up to Dipper holding at least 8 bags. Just as Dipper was about to say something they heard a long honk outside. Dipper and Mabel laughed as they saw the car and exited the store.

Alex rolled down the window “Did you buy the entire store?”. They put their bags in the trunk and hopped into the car. “Alright Classy nerds, we going next?”, “you’re quite the comedian, aren’t you?”. “Servant is my job, Comedy is my passion” Mabel bursted out laughing.   
  


“For real tho we’re blocking the entrance where are we going?” Alex checked the rear view mirror. “Ooo, the cafe on Nirvana”, Alex turned back to high five Mabel “Yes! You have good taste”. Alex switched gears and began to drive.   
  


They parked in a nearby parking lot and walked to the bakery. “So what’re you getting M’lady” Alex bowed, “10 Million Cupcakes!!” Mabel said in a deep voice.

“...Okkkaaaayyy” Alex was surprised by the voice “And for you young mister”. “Bubble tea, Old man” Dipper sarcastically responded. “HEY! I’m only 6 years older then you, Meanie!”.

“We’re here!” Mabel ran into the cafe, before they even got through the door Mabel was already at the counter ordering. When Mabel finished ordering her things Dipper stepped up. “What can I get for you today sir?” The lady behind the counter looked up. “Uh, just a medium strawberry bubble tea” Dipper handed the girl his card. “Alright, your order will be out shortly”, Dipper sat down across from Mabel.

Alex joined them shortly after. “What did you get?” Dipper grabbed his receipt. “Chocolate dipped strawberries, chocolate milk, double chocolate cupcake....” Dipper slowly blinked, “dude, you have a problem with chocolate”. “Its not a problem, I’m perfectly healthy and active and enjoying my chocolate”

“Here you are, Enjoy” the waitress brought out their orders. Mabel started to eat one of her cupcakes, Alex ate some of his strawberries, and Dipper just drank his bubble tea.

“So either of you got someone you like?”, ***cough* *cough*** Dipper was so surprised by that question, he ended up choking on one of the boba. “Ohhhhh~” Alex moved his eyebrows up and down. ***cough*** “that was purely a coincidence” Dipper wouldn’t even have time to meet anyone.

“I just haven’t found anyone that Ford would approve of” Mabel frowned at her last cupcake. “You know Mabel, when we turn 18 we can leave and you can date any one you want regardless of money” Dipper threw out the idea of leaving.

“Dipper you know we can’t do that, we don’t have enough of our own money nor would they let us get jobs” She was right, no matter how much they wanted to leave sometimes they didn’t have the funds to do that.   
  


“And you’d put me out of a job” Alex added. They both just looked at him “...You gotta stop doing that, it’s creepy”. Dipper went back to drinking his tea. “What’s scary about it?” Mabel crumpled up the cupcake wrappers. “You guys are identical, it’s like something out of a horror movie when you do the exact same thing at the same time”.   
  


They both giggled, “Dammit, Stop it!” Alex finished off his cupcake and picked up his drink “we’ve been gone long enough, the Responsible Adults with start getting worried if we don’t head back now”

Dipper picked up his drink as Mabel threw away her wrappers. They walked back to the car and headed back to the mansion. 

* * *

  
One decently short car ride later, they were back at the mansion. Mabel and Dipper grabbed their bags and Alex helped them carry their stuff to their rooms.

Dipper put up his clothes and assumed Mabel was doing the same. The freedom of having his own style of clothes was amazing. It’d been a while since he had clothes that he liked. He messed with the ring on his finger, the ring fit his pointer finger now. He only takes it off to shower, this wasn’t the only thing she left him, it was just his favorite one. At first glance it seems like a male’s ring, but if you look closer it’s a tad smaller in thickness and has a lightly engraved Gypsophila. It was the promise ring their father had given their mother.   
  


“Mason Pines come to the Living room” Dipper walked out into the hallway after hearing the intercom. He made his way to the living room where Stan, Ford, and Mabel were. 

“We’re letting you help plan your party”, Mabel Squealed with excitement. “Alright” Dipper stood next to Mabel, a short lady walked in holding a giant binder. Oh boy..., Dipper thought. “You’re excused from your classes until after your birthday” Ford gestured to the lady “this is the planner, you’ll be talking to her this week about what you want”. this is gonna be a long week... Dipper slapped his hand on his face.   
  


“Hey Ford can I talk to you?” Dipper walked out of the room followed by Ford. “What’s wrong?” Dipper took a deep breath trying to figure out how to word it “I wanna learn how to fight”. Ford looked shocked “I-“ he took a pause “..I suppose we could arrange someone to teach you, but why do you want to learn?”.

“I just want to” Dipper was a terrible on the spot liar “..It seems fun” he added. Ford turned to the living room “Alrrright, I’ll get my brother to arrange something”. “Ah” Ford paused and turned back around “Would like to start before or after your party?”. Dipper took a second to decide.   
  


“..As soon as possible”. Ford nodded and they returned to the living room. Mabel was talking to the planner on the couch and Stan was walking out of the room. Dipper walked over and sat next to Mabel.   
  


* * *

* * *

  
Dipper stumbled on the way to his room, the last fee days had been exhausting. His brain was full of cake flavors, Decoration ideas, Food choice, Drink flavors, and Invitation formats, If he saw one more Color swatch he would actually throw up. It was barely 3pm but it felt like it was midnight.   
  


“Mason Pines?”, Dipper looked up to see a black haired guy standing outside his door “Yes..”. “So I hear you wanna learn to fight?” Dipper could feel his soul slip out of his body, This guy could literally snap him in half with one hand. He took his arm and dragged him down the stairs and into the courtyard.

“Call me Mr. Parin, First off you need to build up Muscle” He took off his shirt “You already have Self defense learned, so Fighting is what we’ll focus on”. Dipper stared wide eyed at his body, he swore his muscles had muscles. Dipper looked like a toothpick next to him. 

* * *

Many Hours Later

* * *

Dipper’s arms felt like they would snap off at any moment, Mr. Parin had made him lift weights for what felt like 15 hours. The sun had already set a long time ago, but he continued to make him train. 

“Good job! Meet me back here next week”, He would actually prefer to go back to looking at design ideas then train anymore.   
  


Dipper finally got into his room and fell down onto his bed. He regret asking, he’d rather train on his own from now on. Dipper was so exhausted he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow

* * *

Dipper woke up, first thing he noticed. He couldn’t move his arms without agonizing soreness. He turned over and looked at his calendar, it was august 29th, two more days till the party.   
  


Mabel bursted threw Dipper’s door, “Hey Bro-Bro!” Dipper jumped at the sudden noise. “...What do you need?” Dipper rubbed his eyes. “Do you have what you’re gonna wear to the party?”. Dipper got up from his bed “No, come help me”.   
  


He didn’t feel like picking out anything and he trusted Mabel wouldn’t make him wear anything stupid. “Oooo, this would look good with this” Mabel picked out a black shirt, White tailed tux jacket, black jeans, and black dress shoes.   
  


“Alright I got my outfit then” Dipper walked to his bathroom. “Now you have to help me with mine!” Dipper splashed his face with water, this was gonna be a long morning. 

“I’ll help you, just let me shower first” Dipper shut the bathroom door. “Mmmm, Fine” 

Dipper quickly showered and got redressed. “Alright let’s go” Dipper followed Mabel to her room. Mabel showed him 2 pant suits that were identical, an off the shoulder pant suit. Then finally she came out wearing a long sleeved black to white romper with a low back and white boots. “Yes!” Dipper clapped.   
  


“Alright” Mabel went back into the bathroom and changed back into her normal clothes. She put the dress and boots on her closet door. “Now, Lacy is at the venue so we don’t have to do anything today” 

“Alright, I’m gonna go get a snack” Dipper walked into the kitchen and grabbed a protein bar and turned to go back to his room but overheard Stan in the phone. 

“If they mess with it again, they’ll have hell to pay, get it done!”

Dipper was confused, who was he on the phone with? It was suspicious to say the least, Dipper didn’t feel like dealing with anything at the moment. He just headed back to his room, too much thinking had been done in the last week for him.

  
The rest of the day went by smoothly, Alex brought him lunch a little while after 12:00. The sun had began to set as Dipper looked out his open window down at the side courtyard. The leaves of the trees began to turn orange as fall got closer. Dipper watched as a leaf fell from the tree and landed next to the blossoming Goldenrods. His scenery was beautiful, besides the conveniently placed rose bush below his window, everything looked so perfect. 

“Tsk” Dipper looked down at the rose bush, it didn’t fit with the rest of the floral arrangements. Dipper was on the second floor even if he tried to sneak out his window, he would no doubt break his leg, the rose bush just seems like overkill.  
  
* **knock knock** * Dipper closed the window and opened the door. “Stan and Ford want us to join them downstairs for dinner” Dipper joined Mabel and pulled his door shut. 

  
They walked down to the dining room where Stan and Ford were waiting, sitting on chairs across the table. Dipper walked over and sat across from Ford while Mabel sat down across from Stan. 

Food was brought to the table, when the servers left it stayed quiet for a minute. Dipper picked up a piece of meat that was on his plate and ate it. Mabel began to sip her drink.

“You’re both turning 16 in 2 days” Stan looked between the both of them “We arranged you both dates”.

Mabel placed her hand over her mouth to prevent her from spitting her drink out. ”Excuse me, WHAT!?” She stared in disbelief. 

Dipper just stayed silent and continued to eat. He knew objecting would get him no where.   
  


“Mabel you need someone to escort you” Stan paused to take drink “plus this guy is from a very wealthy family”.

”I don’t want to date someone for money!” Mabel set her drink down and stormed out of the room. 

Dipper just picked at what was left of his food. He felt Stan’s gaze on him, Dipper lifted his head to meet Stan and Ford’s eyes. “What?” He looked between both of them. “No objection?” Ford stayed staring at Dipper for a couple of moments before going back to eating.   
  


“I thought you’d be the one to object, Mason”, Dipper pushed his plate forward and got up from his chair “An object would just be a waste of time” As Dipper walked over to the hallway he heard Stan tell him “You and Your sister have dates with them tomorrow”.   
  


Dipper clenched his fists as he walked down the hallway. No matter who they arranged for him it would have the same outcome, he wasn’t interested in some random spoiled rich girl. He knew Mabel was just as pissed as he was and now he had to go break the news to her that she was going on a double date along with him tomorrow.   
  


* **knock knock** * “Come In” , Dipper opened the door and saw multiple books on the floor, carefully he step over the books and made his way over to Mabel. “I get the feeling you’re not happy about something” He walked over and sat down next to Mabel on her bed.   
  


“I don’t want to have a date to my own party with someone I don’t even know!” Mabel crossed her arms. “...Well then good news” Dipper nervously laughed. “What?...” Mabel turned to face him, but Dipper stayed looking forward.   
  


He tried to come up with a way to tell her that wouldn’t make her more angry. “Uhm...Well” Mabel stood up suddenly “Spit it out Mason!”.

“....” Dipper was shocked by Mabel using his legal name “..Good News, you’ll get to know him better, because we’re going on dates with them tomorrow”. “WHAT!?” Mabel screamed “TOMORROW!?”. “You think I’m any less Shocked then you are?” Dipper stood up and hugged Mabel “it’s gonna be okay”.   
  


Mabel’s eyes started to water “Dipper, I want to date someone because I like them, not because I’m forced too” Mabel began to cry on Dipper’s shoulder. “It’s okay Mabel, We’ll work something out” Dipper hugged Mabel tighter.   
  


Mabel pushed Dipper away “You’re right, it’s only temporary”. “We’ll figure out an arrangement tomorrow, I think the other party might not be too thrilled either” Mabel’s eyes lit up “You’re right! Maybe it was also arranged by their parents”.   
  


“But if perhaps he did want the relationship..” Dipper observed as Mabel’s expression dropped, he hated to say it but he didn’t want to get her hopes up. “You’ll have to show them you don’t need an escort” Mabel’s once cheerful face had returned.

She hugged him before they both said goodnight. 

Dipper crossed over the hallway and went to his room. Hopefully the girl would at least not be rude.

* * *

  
  


The limousine pulled up infront of a giant manor it looked to be possibly bigger then theirs. The manor door opened revealing a short blonde girl with her arms crossed as her parents looked to be talking to her. 

Dipper stared in awe as he watched his date flip off her parents after they closed the door. She had a spirit like Mabel’s, Strong willed and Rebellious.   
  


Dipper stood outside the limo to help her in but she walked right passed him. Mabel sat on the opposite side of the limo as the blonde girl entered. 

“Northwest, right?” Mabel held out her hand. The blonde rolled her eyes “Who wants to know?”. Mabel was surprised by her behavior, she acted how Mabel wished she could.

Dipper rolled his own eyes and got back into the car. She was the alleged most popular girl in the city of Gravity Falls, but they didn’t even hear about her until this morning.   
  


“Well, Little Northwest, that’s Mabel my sister, and this is me, Hi I’m Dipper” Dipper sat down across from her next to Mabel. “I’m Pacifica, although I’m sure you’ve heard of the most popular girl here?” The girl crossed her legs and messed with her highly pampered hair. 

Dipper had just gotten the perfect opportunity to humble her a bit “Oh, Really? Considering I didn’t even know who you were until this morning”. Pacifica quickly turned her head to the look out the window with a light red color appearing on her cheeks.   
  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

The rest of the car ride was silent. Mabel kept moving in her seat. They were on the way to pick up her date now and she couldn't be more anxious and annoyed. She couldn’t stop worrying if they had set her up with some creep.   
  


“You okay?” Mabel shook off her thoughts as she jumped a bit when Dipper asked if she was okay. “Uh, Ya I’m fine” Mabel tried to hide her worries with a smile, unfortunately for her, Dipper always could tell when something’s up.

”what’s up with her?” Pacifica jumped into the conversation. Dipper patted Mabel’s head as she spoke “I don’t want to have to date some random weirdo”. Pacifica looked taken back “Aren’t you the ones who arranged this?” She raised an eyebrow.   
  


“No, We didn’t even want to agree to it” Dipper shrugged. “So then why did you?” The limo began to slow down as it began to arrive at its destination. “Even if we refused to our uncles would’ve forced us to anyway” A look of familiar realization brushed over her face.   
  


Dipper began to move next to Pacifica, Mabel let him. As much as she didn’t want this, she had to comply for the time being if she wanted this to be over as soon as possible.   
  


Mabel looked out the tinted window as a very tiny looking man emerged from the small mansion. As he began to get closer it became obvious to Mabel how far away he was. The puffy white long hair that draped to just below his shoulders, his petite frame, and the way he walked gave Mabel enough of an idea of his personality. His walk was more of a confident stride and he wore a cocky expression on his face, totally not her type at all.   
  


The limo door opened and she was hit by a hard southern accent as poked his head in and greeted her “Hello little lady”. She looked over at Dipper who was holding in his laughter as he walked to sit next to her.

“Greetings, Mr. Gleeful” through the fitted suit Mabel could see this guy had nearly no muscle. He seemed to be in shape besides the little bit of presumably baby fat that decorated his face giving him a chubby appearance.   
  


━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
The rest of the ride to the restaurant went by rather fast as Dipper had a conversation with Pacifica and the occasional held in laugh when he would overhear Mabel turn down all the flirting Gideon would do.   
  


When they arrived, As soon as the driver opened the door, Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel all booked it into the restaurant to avoid getting any attention from the paparazzi. While Gideon on the other hand took his time entering the restaurant.   
  


“Reservation under Stanley Pines”, The lady behind the desk looked up “Ah yes, right this way”.

She grabbed four menu’s and walked to the back left corner of the restaurant. The waitress set the menu’s down and gestured to the table.

“Ladies, first” Dipper stepped aside as Pacifica sat down on the booth. 

“No, you go” Mabel lightly pushed Gideon onto the booth. “Owie” Gideon rubbed his arm. “Oh don’t be such a baby” Mabel rolled her eyes and sat down next to him.   
  


* * *

1 Hour later

* * *

The dinner had gone over fairly well. Most of the time was spent silent while they ate, and the rest of the time chatting together about random subjects. They were now back in the limo heading to the northwest manor.   
  
The sun had set pulling the remaining daylight down with it. Dipper stared out the window watching the trees pass by as they got closer to the manor. Tomorrow was the party, Dipper slumped down in his seat.

”Are you okay?” Dipper looked to the side to see Pacifica staring at him. “Yes I’m fine, thank you” Dipper sat back up as they arrived at the main entrance.   
  


“I’ll see you tomorrow, it was nice to meet you all” Pacifica avoided eye contact with Gideon as she curtsied and walked over to her parents.

As the Northwest family waved farewell the limo returned to its moving state.   
  


Dipper turned his gaze to Mabel who began to look uncomfortable, just then Dipper noticed how close Gideon had gotten to her. “So, Gideon” Dipper walked over and put himself between her and Gideon “What exactly is it that your family does?”.   
  


Gideon sat upright as Dipper asked “My Mother is a designer”. “And your father?” Gideon didn’t answer but instead turned to look out the window.   
  


The car stayed silent for a while before anyone tried to break the silence.   
  


“What about yours?” Gideon turned back from his mindless staring. “Pardon?” Dipper raised a eyebrow. “Your parents, what do they do?” Dipper had forgotten the subject they had previously talked about.

”Ford used to be a journalist before he turned into an actor” Dipper paused to readjust the cuffs on his sleeves “And Stan is the CEO of a corporation”.   
  


Gideon seemed to be displeased with the answer “I mean your actual parents”. Dipper fell silent as he tried to think of something.

“Mr. Gleeful it appears this conversation has to be cut short” Mabel cut in and brought attention to the fact they had arrived at Gideon’s residence.   
  


“Oh well” Gideon kissed Mabel’s hand “I shall see you tomorrow, My little princess”. Gideon exited the car and began his walk to the residence.   
  


As Gideon farther away a look of disgust washed over Mabel’s face. She looked down at her hand “Hey Dipper, can I set my hand on fire?”.

Dipper laughed “I don’t think so, thanks for saving me back there”. “You saved me from having to sit next to that southern ball of lint any longer, so it was just payback”.   
  


The remaining trip back to the mansion was spent with Mabel confessing her hate for the southern boy and Dipper trying to comfort her.   
  


Dipper brought Mabel into a hug “Listen, Mabel I’m not a girl so I don’t understand exactly how you’re feeling about this, but I’m sure we can find a way to get you out of this”. Dipper let go as they arrived back home “We’ll find a way to make them reconsider him”.   
  


Dipper helped Mabel out of the limo, Ford walked outside of the house and stood by the door. “So how’d it go?” Ford opened the door for them as the got close.   
  


Dipper stayed behind as Mabel walked in “It was good, although I wouldn’t say the same for Mabel”. “Oh? Why’s that?” Dipper wasn’t one hundred percent sure but he could’ve sworn their was a bit of concern in Ford’s voice. 

“Nothing much, aside from the fact that Mr. Gleeful isn’t exactly fit to be an escort” Dipper gestured to his arms “He’s built like a toothpick for lack of a better word”.

Ford tried to hold in a chuckle but it came out anyway “I agree, Mr. Gleeful was not exactly our first choice but I’m sure he would be able to protect Mabel if it came down to it”.   
  


“Mabel’s pretty tough, you know that right?”. Ford nodded “I am aware, However she will need someone to stand next to if she wants to get anywhere”. After a silent pause Ford spoke “It’s getting late and you will have a long day tomorrow, you should go rest”  
  


“Katherine Graham would beg to differ” Dipper finally entered the residence and made his way to his room. 

* * *

  
He dressed in baggy shorts and laid down in his bed. Just last year was the first time they’d been out alone without a bodyguard, so much had changed since then. The only thing he can recall from that night was meeting Mabel at the cafe everything else was blur.   
  


Dipper turned over and set his alarm clock for the next morning. He then turned over and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeee This took a while to write but it turned out pretty well.


End file.
